


Magic [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [53]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Future Fic, Getting Together (sort of?), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Their Life in Firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: They call it magic, we call it true.





	Magic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963773) by [dreamingbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook). 



> Thanks to [dreamingbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook) for Blanket Permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded for Football RPF week for the Getting Together theme. I may be stretching the theme a bit with this one, but I think it works.
> 
> **Audio Notes** : The music version of the podfic has pieces of a song in-between the parts of the fic narration. There is no audio under any narration. A non-music version of the fic has also been provided.

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [dreamingbook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbook/pseuds/dreamingbook)

**Music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/barofqercmb8sv6/Football%20RPF_Magic_Music.mp3?dl=0) [12.0 MB, 00:23:52]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ozxezvfq926v6b3/Football%20RPF_Magic_Music.m4b?dl=0) [16.9 MB, 00:23:52]

**Non-music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aqle8m5sexutzm8/Football%20RPF_Magic_NoMusic.mp3?dl=0) [7.11 MB, 00:20:54]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t0y70n16msw509o/Football%20RPF_Magic_NoMusic.m4b?dl=0) [14.8 MB, 00:20:54]


End file.
